


Playing With Personas

by Lokifan



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hammer wants to try on the goggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Personas

**Author's Note:**

> "Playing With Personas" was written for kuri_taichou, and it was nominated for Best Short and Best Fluff/Comedy in the 2009 Horrible Awards.

“Billy? Can I try on your goggles?”

Billy closed his eyes, and reminded himself that Captain Hammer’s sex noises were worth his whines whenever there wasn’t enough evil in the world to keep him entertained. “No.”

“Please...”

“No. They are part of my evil persona.”

“...Eh?”

“The goggles are a vital part of the mad scientist archetype! Lose the goggles, and I’m just another poser with a pain-ray!”

Captain Hammer pouted, then looked up with gleaming eyes. “Let me try on the goggles, and you can play with my hammer.”

Billy moved so fast, you’d have thought he had superpowers.


End file.
